Who Saved Me?
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella was walking home from work, one night and was attacked and almost raped. But was saved by some mystery man. Who was it Edward? Carlisle? Jasper? Read to find out. Will Bella ever get over her fear of men now? Please Review
1. Who Saved Me?

Who saved me?

By TwilightGirl29

**I dont own twilight :C. Only my made up character(s) if I decide to make up any.**

Chapter 1: Who saved me?

My name is Bella Swan, I am 19 years old. I am walking home from work which I work at a store, I am wearing white blouse, jeans, and sneakers _I cant wait until I get a car so I dont have to walk home in the dark _I thought. I had decided to leave my purse at home this time since I only made like 5 bucks an hour and I work from 5pm to 10pm. I am yanked into alleyway and I scream before a huge hand covers my mouth, I struggle and then there is a knife pointed towards of me.

I freeze and I realize there are 3 men doing this and I didnt stand a chance, I whimper which is muffled. I am pushed onto the ground, I try to get back up but am stomped on, I struggled as they rip off my clothes and I scream as two heavy boots stomped down on wrists preventing me to use them to escape, I sob uncontrollably. My legs are forced apart and two heavy knees keep them apart, I only sob harder as I feel the tip of his dick start to push in. Then the man's weight and the other mens boots are gone, I open my eyes to see folded pair of clothes in front of me.

I look around no ones here but me, my torn/ripped clothes are gone too. I dress in the clothes which I found out are mens and big, I run home and I lock everything that can be opened from outside the house, shut the curtains. I run into my bedroom lock the door and curl up in the blankets _Who saved me from them? _I thought it had to be a man because of the clothing. I fall into uneasy sleep.

The next day I woke up screaming, I speed walk to work, I ask my boss if I could get my shedule changed and he said ya but I wont get as much money as I did at night time, I said I didnt care so now I work from 1pm to 3pm. I only get paid 15 bucks instead of 25, I speed walk home with groceries that I bought, I grabs my keys but my hands are shaking so I end up dropping them and I go to pick them up when I realize somebody has already picked them up. I look up to locked eyes with golden eye strange "You dropped these" He says and my shaking hand takes them from him.

I open my door and then shut it once Im in and I calm myself down so I dont go into shock. I probably seem rude to the guy but I couldnt help it, I put my groceries away and head into my bathroom to shower, locking everything first. I live in a motel and rent is like 10 bucks a month since the owner Rachael Sims is nice and realizes I have a hard time paying the rent.

**Love it? Hate it? Who do you think the Mystery man is, The cullens are in here too. Please review tell me what you think?**


	2. The Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 2: The beautiful stranger

I wake up sweating with tears running down my face. I look at my alarm clock _Damn it I have 15 minutes to get ready. _I jump out of bed, I throw on a pink long sleeve blouse, jeans, and sneaker, I pull my hair into a ponytail. I run out the door and take off into the direction of the store "Your late get out" He yells at me and I flinch "Please sir, I need this job" I beg him but he pushes me out of the store. I walk home sad "Whats wrong dear?" Rachael asks concerned "I got fired" I said and go up to my room"Bella Im really sorry I have to do this but you need to pay 30 bucks a month like everyone else or I'll lose business just like that" She snaps her fingers.

I dig out all the money I have leftover from grocery shopping which is 29 bucks. "That all I have" I said "Bella it would be best if you find somewhere else to stay, I let it slide this time. I really hate to do this" She says and gently squeezes my arm. I go inside my apartment trying not to cry, I pack up my stuff in 2 boxes and a backpack.I start to cry _What am I going to do now. _I take a hot showerto relax, I go and lay down. I scream fustrated into my pillow and I end up sobbing. I dont leave the apartment for a month "Bella do you have rent?" Rachael asks. I put on m backpack and grab my two boxes, I open my door and hand her my keys.

I walk off the property "Miss do you need a place to stay?" I look up and its the beautiful stranger again "I'll be fine" I said with a tear running down my face. He holds out his hand "My name is Edward" He says "Bella" I said "Come on you cant stay out there" He says and helps me up. "Do you have anywhere else you can stay?" Edward asks and I shake my head no "Then your staying with me" he says and picks up the boxes from the ground, and starts walking to this Silver Volvo_ Damn I would never be able to buy this kind of car in my lifetime._

He put the stuff in back, then opens the passenger door for me. I take off my bag and get in setting the bag in front of me "Whats your last name?" I ask curious "Cullen, Edward Cullen" He says "Whats yours?" He asks "Swan, Isabella Swan" I said telling him my full name "Im guessing you prefer Bella" Edward asks "Correct" I said. We arrive at this Mansion "This is my family's house, I hope staying here is okay" He asks "Its okay" I said and get out; and I put my bag on.

Edward grabs my boxes from the back "Here let me carry them" I said going to grab them "Nah its okay got it" He says. He starts walking so I follow him into the house and I feel really uncomfortable cause I havent got over my fear of men which is cause by the Incident. We're in this bedroom, its very beautiful "This the guest bedroom but it can be your room as long as you like" Edward says and sets the boxes on the bed "Its beautiful" I said.

"Thanks my mother Esme designed it and my sister Alice helped her paint, which my father Carlisle put in the furniture" He explains "So it was a family project?" I ask "No my other siblings didnt help out" He says. "I have 4 other siblings" He explains further "Wow, Im an only child" I said. "We're all adopted so we aren't blood relatives" He explains even more "Aw" I said "Sorry I didnt mean to make you share you life story" I said embrassed "I had no more sharing it" He says "I'll let you get settled in" He says and leaves the room.

_Calm down Bella, your freaking out over nothing _I try and calm myself down which I do. I put my clothes and my shoes in the closet which isn't much Im down to six outfits now with a nightgown. I have 2 other pairs of sneaker then short wedged sandals, and a pair of black sparkly flats. I actually have my own bathroom, I put my body and hair products in the shower, my dental stuff in the mirror cabinet along with my hairbrush, hair ties, and bobbypins. I hope it okay that I put my stuff in the bathroom. I put the boxes under my bed along with my backpack "Wow you dont have much stuff do you?" I see Edward.

"Im a little bit tight on cash" I said "My mother insisted on making you dinner, I hope you like pasta" He says and leaves _Well that was a bit rude. _I lock my door, I go start the shower, I undress and step into shower. I quickly wash up but when I step out, I see Edward in the doorway and I scream, grabbing a towel. I wrap it around me "What the hell!" I yell and push him out, I shut and lock the door. I start to hyperventile "Bella are you okay, Im sorry I didnt realize you were in the shower" He says. I put my clothes on quickly and open the door.

"I'm not hungry" I said "Bella Im so sorry" He apologizes "Its okay, I would just like to go to sleep" I said indicating I want him to leave the room. He leaves so I dress in my light blue nightgown that goes to my mid-thighs. "I regret buying this stupid thing" I mutter and I lock the door and place a chair under the door knob, I put a pair of yoga pants under the nightgown. I put my pink blouse back on so my arms are covered that, most people think it would be ridiclous were a blouse and yoga pants with a nightgown.

I turn on the lamp that is on the desk. I get into the bed and cover up and after a few minutes I fall asleep. I wake up to pounding on my door "GO AWAY!" I yell "Bella its time for breakfast" I hear Edward reply, I grumble and get up. I remove the chair and unlock the door "Aye what time is it?" I ask "Its 10am and nice getup you got there" He says "Shut up" I said "Cant I have breakfast in bed?" I ask "I guess so, I'll have Esme bring it up" He says and leaves.

"Oh and I am really sorry about last night" He says real quick before he leave _I wish he would forget about last night. _I turn off the lamp "Thats a pretty nightgown" I see an older woman with carmel brown hair and she has a tray that has cereal, and orange juice. She sets the tray on the desk "I hate this nightgown" I said and I start to eat my food and she leaves closing the door behind her. And I go and lock the door, I go to my closet; I pick out a green blouse, jeans, and my red sneakers. I quickly change into them and I go and brush my teeth and my hair.

I sneak out of the house and I head outside. I go try to find a job.

**How is it? R&R I'll have the next chapter up in a few days I hope**

**-TwilightGirl29 (Kaitlenn)**


	3. Where did she go?

Chapter 3: Where did she go?

**I was think I could do a chapter in Edward POV but that doesnt mean he's the one, I may or may not reveal the mystery man's identity. Bella and the Cullens live in Forks Washington sorry I forgot to put it in. The Cullens are Vampires, but Bella is human and will become a Vampire later on. Then again just because their in a relationship doesnt mean they didnt save her. Srry if I spelled some words wrong.**

EPOV

I go up to Bella's room and she's gone but all her stuff is still here."Where's Bella?" I ask Esme "I dont know she must have snuck out, I hope she's alright" Esme says and goes back to reading a recipe book. I take off and I see Bella at this grocery store "Sir please I need this job back, Im broke" She begs "No you refuse to work the nightshift so get out of here" He and pushes her out. "Bella are you okay?" I ask and she shakes her head no "How about we go home, you can take a relaxing shower and then you and meet my family offically since you have only have met Esme my 'mother'' I said putting emphasis on mother. "Okay" She says.

We walk home and she heads upstairs. I hear her lock the door and shove a chair under it the door knob. "Hows she doing?" Esme asks "She's broke I found that out cause she went to get her old job back" I inform her "Well Im glad she's here and not on the streets" She says. We hear Bella come back downstairs and everyone else comes into the living room. "Guys this is Bella, Esme you have already met her" I said and Esme smiles and hugs Bella gently. Bella hesistatly returns it.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's father and Esme's husband" Carlisle holds out his hand and she again hesistatly shakes his hand. _Edward, Bella emotions are all over the place, nervous, anixety, stress, and little bit of fear _I read from Jasper's mind "Hi Im Alice, Edward's sister and Jasper's wife. We are going to be bestfriend" Alice squeals and hugs Bella real tight _Pain now Edward. _If she's in pain, she's doing a great job of hiding it.

Bella gives Alice a small smile _Told you Edward _Alice mocks me in her mind."The name's Jasper and Im Edward's brother and Alice's husband" Jasper says and gives her a nod of the head which she returns. "Im Emmett, Edward's brother too and Rosalie's husband" Emmett says and smiles at her _Imdiation _Jasper mind says "Rosalie and you know the rest" She says with a sneer and walk out of here. Bella goes back up the stairs quickly and locks the door.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen" I snap at her. "What" She says "You made her feel awful and even more uncomfortable around us" I yell and run up the stairs. I knock on the door "Bella are you okay?" I ask "Just go away" I hear the tears in her voice "Bella im not going away something obviously wrong" I said "I just need some time alone please" She says "Fine I'll have someone come up with dinner later" I said and I leave and go hunt.

BPOV

I silently cry on my bed, I dont know how long I can keep this secret bundle up inside. I go take a nice hot shower to relax my tense muscle and I cry openly in here. I wrap a towel around me, I look my bruised wrists and I look in the mirror, theres bruises on the back of my upper thighs; I shudder. I go into my room and I put on my nightgown, yoga pants, and hoodie I got from Rachael, and I grab my bag and pull out my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. I sit on the bed, I get so deep into the book I didnt realize Esme was knocking on the door.

I go and unlock the door "Sorry I was reading" I said "Its okay" She hands me the tray and I shut the door and set it on the desk, Im not hungry so I yell for Esme and I hand her back the tray "I dont feel so good but I didnt want it to go to waste since it looks delicious" I said. I shut the door and I lock, I go to sleep which is filled with nightmares; and I wake up screaming.

**What do u guys think? Will The Cullens ever find out Bella's secret? R&R please**


End file.
